jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Clue
" |image = The Missing Clue.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 17 |code = 117 |airdate = February 23, 2019 |featured = N/A |previous = "Bike Race Punishments" |next = "Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover"}}" " is the 17th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Jackie found a missing Smarties candy wrapper earlier, so her friends must search for it. Plot Prologue Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will spend some of their time riding their bikes and drawing scenes with their chalks. Main episode Keira runs to Jackie's House and taps Jackie on the shoulder, which causes Jackie to say "Hi" to her. Since Keziah, Fushion and Eleanor were at Jackie's house for 3 days straight, they are about to compete their bike race with Eleanor riding her pink bike. Jackie decides to go see what Eleanor is doing with her fast but slow bike. Jackie asks Eleanor if she wants to ride her bike for the bike race, but Eleanor tells her she's too small to ride her bike. Jackie didn't know, but Eleanor can tell her that she stopped wearing her helmet last year. When Eleanor was 5 years old, she stopped wearing her helmet because it annoyed her, so Kate honestly told her not to wear it again. Jackie wears her helmet a lot when she rides her bike, not if Eleanor warns her not to because she's too small. Jackie begs Eleanor to ride her pink bike and Eleanor tells her to "go ahead". Jackie meets Keziah and notices that she's playing a game on Fushion's small tablet. She is playing Flow Free. After that, Jackie serves Eleanor and Keira water bottles. One for Eleanor, one for Keira and one for her. They all drink their water bottles together. Suddenly, Will and Fushion are about to escape from Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor, and Keira and ride to Eleanor's House. The girls except Jackie who is not allowed to leave have to chase after them. Jackie tells Keziah, Eleanor, and Keira that Melissa warned her that she cannot leave her house and encourages them to chase after the boys while Jackie does something else. Meanwhile, Will and Fushion are racing on Cove Road and finally at the garage of Eleanor's house. The girls then arrive after them. Eleanor tells Will and Fushion that they are riding back to Jackie's house, but they say that they will not and get Jackie stubborn by doing that. Back at Jackie's house, Jackie was surprised that Will and Fushion are just the boys racing down Cove Road. The gang tries to go with Jackie to Eleanor's house. But to their disappointment, Jackie warns them that she's not supposed to go there because she has to leave soon for church at 3:00pm. Eleanor calms her down and tells Melissa that she and Will are not going to be here tomorrow because they're celebrating a birthday party for their uncle. Melissa accepts their request and Eleanor tells Jackie that she, Keziah, Fushion and Will will play at the front yard of her house. Jackie nods her head after Eleanor asks her if they are allowed to. After that, Fushion couldn't find his bike, but Keziah found his bike for him. After Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will leave, Keira is still here. Jackie decides to play bubble swords with her since she's still here and gets her bubble blower on it to blow bubbles. Keira pops all the bubbles as fast as she can while Jackie waves her bubble blower to cause all the bubbles to appear. Jackie decides to take a break after playing bubble swords. Will yells out her name and he and Fushion are about to ask her something. Will asks Jackie if she has found the Smarties candy wrapper that was in the brown bag and laying on a bush that was facing above the triangle bell. Jackie doesn't know and suggests that it's at her house, but it isn't there. Will reminds Jackie where she found the Smarties candy wrapper earlier and gives her a hint by finding it at Eleanor's house. A moment later, Will found the Smarties candy wrapper and gives it to Jackie as he leaves. After Will leaves, Jackie notices that Eleanor has her blue ball and yells at her to give it back twice. Eleanor heard Jackie and gives her ball back to her. Jackie thanks Eleanor for retrieving her ball. Melissa yells at Jackie not to leave the yard. Jackie apologizes and explains that Eleanor was playing with her ball and she gave it back to her. Unfortunately, Melissa needs Jackie back inside because it's 2:30 and her play date is over. The episode ends with Melissa leading Jackie inside while Michelle leads Keira inside at the same time. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Eleanor Lawson * Will Lawson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Michelle Kiger Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Eleanor's House Trivia * This is the 1st episode where the setting takes place outside for the entire episode instead of inside. * Sam, Bubblegum, Jean, Opal and Fluffy don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes